not ever
by unwanted- angel
Summary: this is my first facfic, period. i wrote it months ago, but didn't have internet at the time. but if u don't like it, i don't blame u, but it is my first so please go easy on me in comment, and i'll try to do my better on the next one, Arigato -bow-


this is my first fanfiction, so please go easy if you comment, but if you have any good advice for starters,, that would be good too.

**inuyasha: yeah, and your gonna need all the advice you can get!**

**broken-midnight-angel:sit!**

**inuyasha: ha ha, you cant do it!**

**kagome: but i can, sit boy!**

**inuyasha: ow...**

**broken-midnight-angel: -rolls on the ground laughing-**

* * *

"I'll be right back kagome." Sango said, and ran off before even getting an answer. "Sango, please don't go getting yourself in trouble. Kagome softly said to herself. Sango, just like everyone else in the gang had a very rough day. After fighting demons earlier that day, they ran into Sango's brother, kohaku. And Sango needed to get away from things for a while. So she went for a swim in the nearby lake, kagome gave her a bikini from her time. Now she had a chance to use it.

She dived into the lake and rested her head in the water. Meanwhile, back at the camp. Inuyasha was bored to tears and headed towards the woods to find something to do. He saw the lake Sango was in, but he didn't see her. So he took off the shirt to his fire rat cloth, and jumped in. She was minding her own business when she heard the splash, actually a little scared, she screamed just loud enough for inuyasha to hear her, but to loud that it sounded a little pathetic, to her even. "Sango?" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" "And what was up with that scream, I scared you that much! "No!" you just surprised me." Yeah right, you were terrified." "Inuyasha, I wish I could make you sit!" What did you just say?! He splashed water in her face. Inuyasha! That is it! There was an all out war at that lake for about half an hour. "Where are those two?" kagome asked herself. "H ay miroku, can you go see where inuyasha and sango are; they've been gone for a while." Will you do the honor of bearing my child if I do? "Hell NO!" and if you don't go, I'll tell inuyasha you asked me such a thing. "Alright, alright. I was only joking." Miroku walked slowly into the woods, still very far away from where inuyasha and sango where. Ok! Ok! I'm wet enough, don't you think? Nope, not really, the half demon replied and splashed more water in the demon slayers face. Now your wet enough. A few moments passed by as the demon slayer and the half demon sat there, in the water looking up at the sky. Sango? Yeah inuyasha. Are you ok? What do you mean? Well, I thought you might feel sad after what happened to your brother. How do you know I was thinking about kohaku? And is that why you came out here to talk to me? No, I was bored. I didn't even come out here to talk to you. Oh, that makes me feel a whole lot better. No! I didn't mean it like that; I just didn't come out here to cheer you up! Well, sango said. If it makes you feel happy. "You didn't" She was getting ready to get up when inuyasha grabbed her by the hand, turned her around. And gently kissed her, soft, little lips. "I'm sorry." No, I didn't come out here to cheer you up, but when I saw your face, I wanted to comfort you, and make you feel better. So you kissed me. Sango said, still a little dazed from the kiss. Uh, that kiss was so you wouldn't leave. Nothing more. Inuyasha said with a little, unsure tone. As if he didn't even believe him self. Oh, ok. Sango said, surprised, yet a little disappointed. _Why would I be disappointed? I don't like inuyasha. Sango thought. At least, I don't think I do. _She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. Are you ok? Inuyasha asked. Yes, I'm fine. But my head hurts, I think I'm just going to sit here for a while. Ok, I'll sit with you. You don't have to, inuyasha. I know but if I let you stay out here by yourself, who know what's gonna try to attack you. "I can take care of myself, inuyasha." "I know, that's why I'm staying."

Moment's later, when the sun set, and the stars came out.

"Inuyasha?" Yes, sango. "Thank you." For what? You _did_ make me feel better. So you were thinking about kohaku. Yeah Yeah. Like it wasn't obvious. You don't have to get all smart. I did make you feel better, remember? Yes, I remember, and your never going to let me forget it. Are you? Keh. "Not ever."


End file.
